(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traffic signal control system employing universal coordinated time of GPS as time base. The present system is applicable to traffic signal linkage control in cities.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional system for central linkage control, the system employs a control center as the system spine thereof, and the traffic light signals are connected to the system spine by wires or wireless circuits so as to execute the lighting of the individual light signal. The application of a closed loop mechanism theoretically provides good control effectiveness and thereof, this system is commonly used in cities all around the world. However, this system requires expensive maintenance and the system does not have intrinsic stability. Occasionally, the system is damaged as a result of natural disastrous, such as typhoon, earthquake. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a traffic signal control system employing universal coordinated time of GPS as time base, wherein the above drawbacks are mitigated, and provides a system which requires low maintenance and high intrinsic stability.